Loki's Secret
by Stephosaur
Summary: Loki is still adjusting to life on Midgard but Tony Stark is more than willing to help the fallen god through the strange world that is Earth. A certain issue with the fashion men on Earth wear displeases the god, and like with everything he does, manages to find a solution to fit his needs and perhaps in the process suit Tony's as well. RATED M! sexy times, and cross-dressing.
1. Loki's Secret

**Hi! So here is another FrostIron fic, which I am actually done with but I love feeling that power authors get that tingle their bits of keeping their readers suspended with anticipation. So read and review please and I will happily post the rest *winks***

**WARNING: FUTURE SEX SCENES IMPLIED, CROSS DRESSING, AND FLUFF. **

**Loki's Secret **

Chapter 1

Loki, despite his year of repentance on Midgard and now an ally of S.H.E. , along with his romantic relationship with Tony Stark, he is still learning about the fashion of Midgardians. It was unlike the tight, clothing used on Asgard where they were meant combat or battles. But here on Midgard, there was a large array of clothing to choose from. The sizes, materials, styles were utterly overwhelming which was why Tony Stark decided to take a shopping trip with Loki.

Loki had his own idea of fashion, but it was altered when Tony mentioned how women's clothing and men's clothing were completely separate and that it was seen as a bit odd for a man to wear clothing meant for women. The god appreciated his lover's advice but suddenly found himself shopping with a person whose fashion sense was completely opposite of his.

Tony knew how to pick an appropriate suit for a gala, the perfect wine to compliment a meal but when it came to buying everyday clothes it consisted of dark jeans, and band shirts. Loki's preference for designer and clothes that framed his lithe body attractively seemed to clash with Tony's patience. Which is why Tony ended up sleeping in Banner's floor of the tower after Loki scolded him for his excessive whining, yes the genius was absolutely whipped by the raven haired god. Yes the raven haired man learned that if he was going to get any shopping done without the constant complaints on behalf of his lover, he would have to do it himself.

* * *

Loki is slowly adjusting to life on earth, as well as using his powers less and less. His job at a vintage bookstore hidden among the vast buildings of Manhattan, gave him a different perspective on the world he once wanted to rule. Certain behaviors were toned down by him; no longer did he walk in the middle of busy roads, expecting cars to stop due to his presence. He also discovered that he was a decent cook, Stark was usually his taste tester and that was both a blessing and occasionally a curse.

Especially after the salmonella incident.

Fending for himself in the means of doing laundry, going to work (despite his previous complaining, he actually quite enjoyed his time surrounded by books) and the occasional forcing of Anthony to rest after spending half the day in his lab.

"When are you ever going to come up to eat, Anthony? Your habits of simply snacking on those fruit snacks are not exactly sufficient for your dietary needs."

Tony decided to gain brownie points so his boyfriend wouldn't force him to eat one of his more nutritious meals that basically consisted of what a rabbit or guinea pig would eat. He saw the pile of clean laundry on the living room couch. This was his chance a little folding, maybe a generous neck massage and he would be in the clear of eating New York's famous pizza.

Loki was taking a long drag of cool water from a bottle, his workout clothes being the most obvious clue of what he'd been up to an hour ago. Like the rest of the Avengers, the viridian eyed man made it a habit in continuing his training to stay in top shape for both health reasons and so he may be ready if some death seeking alien decides to pay them a visit. The Avengers were more than happy to give their time in sparing with the Aesir. Though they regretted it instantly when they realized how much they had underestimated the god even with his powers lessened, another punishment Loki had received for his almost invasion of New York.

Loki sauntered toward Tony, managing to look regal despite his attire that consisted of loose fitting yoga pants and a green t-shirt with sweet stains. The taller of the two sat on one of the couches, sighing satisfyingly. Tony made it a point in displaying his act of helping the god with chores; he smirked as Loki gave him a surprised expression once he noticed what the mechanic was up to.

_Yes, this would definitely _

"Oh how nice of you to actually fold the clothes instead of balling them and stuffing them into the drawers."

Tony smiled at the sarcasm, "You're welcome darling, just being the attentive, helpful boyfriend I can be."

The dark haired god hummed lightly, his gaze fixated on the now open book in his hand. Just like Tony hid snacks in every nook and cranny of the tower, so did Loki with his books.

"Hey Lokes, I noticed the lack of undergarments on your part. Not just with this load but with the others I have supervised you fold on your own. Like what's up with that? Do you have them custom made and dry cleaned or what?"

The response Tony was expecting bordered on the line of the god simply having a special OCD in cleaning his clothes but what came out of Loki's mouth was unexpected.

Loki without pausing to look up, responded, "Oh I don't wear undergarments."

"You mean occasionally or…?"

The lithe man raised a fine eyebrow, "Never, I don't find them comfortable, what you call 'briefs' I call poor excuse of cloth, and 'boxers' make me feel like I am wearing too many clothes. So I just do without."

Tony continued his sub par folding, "As incredibly hot as that sounds I think you should invest in purchasing some for health and I don't know the fear of maybe being pants one day and all your nuts and berries will be on displayed."

"Pants?" The god was generally curious of some of the slang used on Midgard. Mostly just to further emphasize how stupid certain Midgardians sound on a daily basis.

"Yea 'pants' is what some idiots in middle school would do to poor unsuspecting schmuck, pull their pants down and get some weird satisfaction from it. It was done during my time in school which was very short. I'm sure kids have found better ways of traumatizing their peers."

Loki licked his finger before turning a page, "That is disturbing but regardless of that I enjoy being comfortable and that is that. Please continue folding, later we are going to try that restaurant that Natasha suggested."

"I'm just saying that going commando is all fun and games until you get some serious chaffing."

The inventor added, "Do you mean the pizza place?"

Loki grabbed a haphazardly folded towel, swinging it around his neck before replying, "No, I meant the restaurant where they serve tofu and other nutritious meals. Keep doing the fine work darling, I'm going to shower."

_So much for that plan._

* * *

After finishing his shift, Loki headed down Manhattan Mall, taking in the allure of the many inviting shops with their bright lights and advertisements, the buzz of chattering folk walking in and out of stores with large bags of purchases swaying on their arms. He was an observer and lost in his thoughts when the familiar ring tone of AC/DC "Shoot to Thrill" rang, making a few shoppers nod approvingly at the god.

He made his way to a vacant bench, before swiping a thumb across the image of a smiling Anthony, he held the phone to his ear, "As much as I appreciate you purchasing this piece of technology for me, I would prefer to have a different ring tone."

"_Not going to happen Reindeer Games."_

The god rolled emerald colored eyes at the mention of the annoying nickname before answering Tony's question, "No I'm not home, after work I made my way to a mall? I believe it's called."

"_Oh going on a shopping spree, Lokes?"_

"Perhaps you wouldn't mind making an extra closet would you?"

"_Another one? That's it you are addicted to shopping! But if you promise me a salted pretzel then sure I could just tear out a wall for the mall you are creating in our home."_

Loki laughed, the man was right; his wardrobe was slowly expanding itself and taking up the entire master bedroom. "Excellent. When are you coming home?"

"_Soon Raven, I promise I will be there too see you awake."_

Loki chuckled, "I'll hold you to that Stark."

"_Bye babe, I'm almost done with this boring conference. Hey maybe you can send some nude pics-"_

A high-pitched voice was heard over the phone,_ "Tony"_

"_What Pepper? I'm dying from my lack of Loki-"_

The call ended with the god smirking at the request. Anthony would be home soon and the god felt the need to surprise his lover with a gift.

While shopping, Loki spots a store its walls and lighting pink. Victoria's Secret. Interesting.

He enters and notices some men perhaps their wives or girlfriends shopping in the store while they are forced to wait, looking bored and miserable. One of the employees of the stores notices Loki who is stunned by the amount of pink everywhere. He, with the perfect chestnut coif and his perfectly tailored uniform run up to the surprised god and offers his assistance. Loki refuses, wanting to take the time to explore the shop without someone hounding him unnecessarily. He spots an area where it's particularly dedicated to undergarments and from the looks of women being the majority of the shoppers, he deducts that this store is meant for the female form, but the undergarments are simply stunning and suit his taste.

The god is once again asked by 'Jonathon' as his nametag reads, if he is in need of any assistance. This time the god accepts. It turns out, instead of facing judgment, the employee happily helps Loki in finding his size and colors that best suit his skin. Loki is too busy being engrossed in his new discovery of satin, lace adorning undergarments to notice the leer on Jonathon's face.

The young employee finds Loki's penchant for frilly lacy satin panties and thongs to be incredibly hot, he of course keeps his comments to himself. He doesn't know how but this raven haired man with the most mesmerizing eyes has him carrying a basket full of future purchases, as if he were type of servant. But he doesn't seem to mind, seeing that charming smile on the regal man's face is enough to convince him to continue his helping of the attractive customer. Even when the tall man says that he has a boyfriend who happens to be the very well-known Tony Stark. Lucky bastard.

Loki is particularly fond of a silk emerald pair of panties with tiny black bows on the sides. As he searched for his size, the fallen god wondered what Tony would say to seeing him in this little number. He's hoping that a night involving him being thoroughly ravished be the response. Loki smirks at the thought and throws the pair into the rest of the pile in his shopping basket. He is finally finished and whips out a platinum credit card to buy his new gifts. As he leaves the department store, a hand on his arm stops him. It's the sweet boy who had helped him and with a wink gives Loki his phone number and says that he, Tony and Loki should hang out _together _sometime. Loki simply tucks the piece of paper with the man's number into his pocket before leaving. Today was a very productive day.

**A/N**

**I have been struck by the IronFrost fairy and have loads of fics to post about this couple! And you precious readers have a nifty job of writing a REVIEWS. So do so. **


	2. Welcome Home Gift

**Review!**

**Warnings: there is full on male on male sex scenes (awesome) and cross-dressing, you have been warned**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything just a lot of student debt, yep**

Its 9pm when Tony Stark finally steps foot into their bedroom, his favorite god was nowhere to be seen. He'd shrugged off his dress shirt and trousers, leaving them in the hamper when his tired eyes widened largely at the sight of their bed. There in a neat row were various bags with a very familiar logo.

The mechanic peeked into the closest bag, peeling back the layers of tissue paper he paused for a second before pulling out a simple classic black thong. He felt a sharp surge of heat in his belly.

Loki had said he was going to do some shopping but Tony was expecting Armani suits or a tiger as a pet. But something as kinky as buying sexy women underwear Tony could not help being curious of what else resided in those other shopping bags.

Tony heard shuffling inside the joined bathroom, dropping the pair of panties back into its original bag, he stood in front of the bathroom door, seeing shadows move under the door

Running a tongue over his dried lips, he knocked on the door with two of his knuckles.

"Hey Lokes?"

A startled gasp was heard, Loki exclaimed, "Anthony, darling I wasn't expecting you until later. I'm happy you're here of course."

"Missed you too love. But uh…any reason why our bed is covered in dozens of thongs and panties?

Loki knew no embarrassment; he stated things like they were facts. Nothing was too personal for him to share with his lover on subjects that involved being intimate. So the god saying that he was now the proud owner of thongs and see through underwear that barely left anything to the imagination.

"Oh they are mine. I finally found undergarments that are both comfortable and appealing. I'm actually trying on one that I think you are going to be pleased with. Ready to see?"

_Hell yea! Of course I'm ready baby._

His voice actually raised a pitch at the image of those pale round cheeks covered in a pair of lacy panties. His hard-on was becoming more and more painful.

"Yea let me see that beautiful body of yours."

A quiet laugh was heard from behind the door, the doorknob turned achingly slowly. It swung open and there with a loose v neck shirt just beneath the fraying edges were hung perfectly to narrow hips, were a pair of sinfully tight green satin panties with black bows on the side. Loki could see the shape of Loki's dick and couldn't help but bite his lip from moaning at the sight.

Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, was reduced to an inarticulate, high aroused mess at the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend.

"W-whoa could you…perhaps uh…um turn around for me sweetie? Please?" The 'please' came out more like a desperate plea.

Loki, the god of mischief and chaos could see the visible effect he was having on the man of science. He gracefully turned on the balls of his feet, the lustful man took in the long smooth expanse of his lover's legs to those strong calves, and finally to that pump bottom wrapped like a Christmas present in emerald satin with tiny bows on the sides of those slim hips.

The god bit the bottom of his lip at the sound of a low groan of pleasure was heard from behind. To further tease his obviously aroused boyfriend, he alluringly arched his back, knowing his ass would be jutted out enough for Tony to want to touch. He turned his smooth neck to rest his chin over his shoulder, a devious smile adorning the face.

Tony was sure that he would come hard in his pants with those sinful red lips curled seductively. "Loki you look absolutely ravishing, fuck briefs and boxers you wearing that and all those pretty things are greatly encouraged by me."

Loki saw the twitch in those calloused large hands of Stark. The man wanted to touch, a habit he did when he was curious. Those caramel eyes turned a darker hue, the lust practically radiating in those orbs.

"Anthony? Anthony!"

Tony had to shake his head to escape his stupor, in a husky voice he answered,

"Yes, Raven?"

"You may touch if you like. But if you so much as rip-ANTHONY!"

The man of iron had charged forward and lifted the lighter man off his feet. Long legs had automatically wound around Tony's waist. The raven haired man could only moan at Tony who was busy appreciating his ass by the rough groping and kneading being done to suddenly exposed ass.

He could hear the low throaty growls escape from the engineer's lips.

"Beautiful! Absolutely perfect!"

Loki giggled at the sloppy kisses to his neck, the slight burn from his lover's beard sent a tingle to his nether regions. A hand had slid beneath his panties and was groping his bare cheeks. He gave mewls of pleasure as he moved and rocked against the other man. Their erections grinding against each other furiously, as each fought to gain more delicious friction.

Tony hurriedly asked, "Question? Would you mind if I... I fucked with those on?

Loki was busy rocking against the teasing finger at his entrance wanting it to be breached by something longer and thicker.

His mouth paused its suckling on Tony's tanned neck before giving a breathless response, "You'll rip them darling!"

Tony shifted the taller of the two in his arms before turning to spread his god languidly across the bed, knocking bags of purchase to the ground. Was that a corset? Oh my Loki!

He pressed his erection against Loki's panty covered one. There was a wet spot where the god's precome was leaking, his cock threatening to escape its confines.

Tony lapped at Loki's parted lips, immediately meeting an eager tongue which he eagerly sucked before roughly pushing his own into Loki's hot cavern. He licked the roof the moaning god's mouth, sighing at the faint taste of his evening tea and a taste that was uniquely Loki.

They parted, open palms pushing Loki's creamy thighs apart. His hands dragging themselves, blunt nails living light red lines in their paths before finally rest on the waistband.

Stark leaned forward, Loki's hooded gaze fluttering close at the sharp pull of his panties, his lips parted with a groan when Tony whispered, "I'll buy you a new pair babe, I promise."

Tony's warm breath tickled his face before their lips met; a whimper came from Loki at the sound of cloth ripping filled the room. Loki could not be bothered to complain to the man of iron lips enveloped his cock. His back arched languidly, relishing the possessive grip on his narrow hips, and the talented mouth bobbing up and down his length.

He whined pitifully at the lost of the hot mouth, Tony crawled onto all fours, hovering over the god's sweat covered body. He leaned to capture those swollen, bitten lips into a passionate kiss, his wet lips made a soft smacking sound as they met for more in frenzy.

Loki chased those lips, before a hand with a gentle grip rested on his jaw, "Stamina better be on your side love because want to have at least 4 rounds with you. You think you and your pretty little panties can handle that?"

Quick as a snake, Loki flipped their positions; his legs easily straddling the other man and ebony silk-like hair curtained them in their own little world.

"Just four? My, my,my, little mortal not much of a challenge, can you not- ooh!"

Loki hair fanned out, the sudden move taking the breath out of him, his ears heard the bed creak with movement. The light 'click' of a bottle being opened sent a surge of heat downward. Suddenly his legs were pulled over Tony's shoulders.

"I was just going easy on you Raven. But you know me I like a challenge, we'll see how long it takes for you to lose your voice from screaming my name so much."

A slick finger brushed Loki's pucker, earning a sharp cry from the god, moments later he was prepared and with a hand tucking away stray hairs from his face, Tony cupped his chin. Glazed emerald orbs looked into caramel eyes.

"Best welcome home ever, Raven." He moved to grip those thin wrists against the mattress before slowly sliding into Loki's tight hole. The beautiful sounds falling from those lips were sweet, sweet music to his ears.

The god no longer in his usual put together, superior manner was a writhing mess as he fought against the grip keeping him from flipping their positions and ending the tortuous slow fucking that Tony enjoyed. The fight for dominance was often the case with these two but tonight the god would let Tony take the lead. It was his welcome gift after all.

***fans herself*whew...you know what I could do with? A large ice cold glass of REVIEWS! More to come (no pun intended omg)**


	3. Breakfast and Deep Conversations

**A/N: Enjoy and review please. Oh and it's MxM. Also some sex scenes, cross-dressing, FLUFF!**

**Chapter 3**

Loki shifted under the soft comforter tugging it closer to his chest as if he were fighting to cling on the last remnants of sleep. The brightness in the bedroom along with Tony pulling the comforter off of him entirely the mechanic resembled a cocoon His eyelashes fluttered against his high cheekbones, his emerald eyes adjusted to the sunlight sneaking through the long maroon colored curtains. His half-lidded gaze shifted to the alarm clock on his bedside table as he suspected it was almost noon and had no motivation to move.

The corners of his lips lifted once he found the remains of his panties thrown haphazardly on top of the bedside lamp. The slender man rolled his head to the direction of his lover whose hand rested albeit passively on his hip. Soft snores escaped those lips that hours ago had whispered filthy things to him as he pounded into Loki with a quick and mercilessly rhythm hard into the mattress.

They had come with sharp gasps and screams of pure ecstasy, sweet words of love had lulled him to sleep, the soreness he felt in his backside dulled as the adrenaline left them sleeping in each other's arms.

His long slender fingers reached to stroke a love bite decorating his neck courtesy of the snoring man beside him. He smiled at the painful twinge with contact as fleeting moments from yesterday replayed. He felt the soft brushes of lips ghosting his collar bone down to his chest, the warm breath of Tony over his straining member. He could almost feel those calloused hands exploring every inch of naked skin, their bodies electrified with pleasure and lust as they moved together.

Ignoring the arousal stirring in his belly, the god stretched his arms above his head releasing a very ungodly like yawn. He lazily moved his head before giving the sprawled man beside him a lingering look. He looked so peaceful, the dark circles underneath his eyes slightly muted, those laughing lines he was so fond of softened, but nonetheless he looked beautiful and his hand reached to stroke his cheek when his stomach gave an embarrassing growl.

Normally they would go out for breakfast, but the sleeping lump that was Tony Stark along stomach growling something fierce made it clear that today they would have breakfast at home.

He gently leaned over to not disturb the slumbering man before crawling off the massive bed. His feet stumbled over the amount of shopping bags strewn across the floor, smiling delightfully at his new undergarments. The raven haired god dug through the mess on the floor finding a pair of Tony's sweatpants. Its larger size made them hang precariously upon his naked hips as he shrugged on the shirt he'd worn the night before.

He mused as he left the bedroom that perhaps a breakfast would wake the snoring bear he lovingly called Anthony. Loki shuffled downstairs, barefoot rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His emerald eye glinted like jewels as he entered the sunlight filled living room of the extravagant tower before entering the kitchen area.

The tall figure opened the fridge pausing with a hip cocked to the side, debating on what to prepare this morning. The dark haired man smiled triumphantly as he managed to balance both the carton of eggs, butter, and a jug of milk in the other. He gave a surprised yelp at the disembodied voice of Jarvis. He clutched the food items close to his chest while his eyes wildly scanned the area.

"Good Morning Mister Laufeyson."

Loki stumbled back against the kitchen counter taking a second to calm his racing heart, "Morning Jarvis."

Despite living with Anthony for almost year, it still was strange for the god to suddenly hear the voice of the A.I. ring throughout the home at random moments

"Miss Potts asked me to inform Mr. Stark that there are a number of memos waiting for him. Mr. Stark requested that you be informed as well to whatever task Miss Potts give shim. He firmly stated that he trusted you to say whether they were important enough to interrupt your time together."

He shook his head at the last sentence Jarvis had uttered to him.

_Oh Tony._

Tony was his silly sentimental mortal, but it was a very charming attribute like Anthony cherishing their alone time together as much as he did.

Tony Stark wasn't just a wonderful, attentive lover but he also had a very famous and important company to run. Miss Pepper Potts was head of the company but that didn't mean Tony was free from obligations or from attending "boring, stupid conferences". He made it very clear to Loki that they shared the same idea and phrase 'I do what I want'.

Running his hands through the tangled loose curls of his ebony hair, Loki answered, "I do not want Tony to suffer the wrath of Miss Potts and I understand that it is his establishment to be in command of but I do prefer to spend at least the morning with him before he is off to conferences and signings. Would you mind holding off their notifications?"

Forest green eyes attempted to pinpoint the source of the voice; it would definitely take some time getting use to. At least that's what Tony assured him after calmly prying the kitchen knife from his grip the first day he'd moved in and heard Jarvis. The first few days moving in with the genius had been quite an adventure and they remained that way.

The British accented voice responded, "Of course Sir, I will remind Mr. Stark later throughout the day."

It was silent again except for the sound of Loki's bare footsteps padding across the marble floor.

Loki reached for his hair tie around his wrist, twisting his long locks into a loose tail before reaching up to open the cabinet containing the pancake flour. He pointed a finger to the cool container or refrigerator as Tony called it and in line came out the rest of the needed ingredients. His penchant for cooking came not only as a surprise to Tony but to the rest of the Avengers as well. He'd been on Earth long enough to become familiar with cooking meals for the both of them and occasionally an Avenger would stay to ogle at the cooking god.

Loki was sprinkling fresh blueberries on the sizzling batter shaped into wonky circles when Tony quiet as could be snuck behind the god. His face was splattered with spots of flour, strands of hair ticking his high cheekbones as they fell from its tie.

He jumped slightly at the sudden strong arms curling them gently around his waist, grinning at the nuzzling in his neck. Loki squirmed slightly at the prickling sensation that came with Tony's goatee. The rumpled inventor pressed a sweet kiss on the side of his jaw, making the god's lips curve into a smile.

"Good Morning Tony. Are you hungry?"

Tony's voice sounded rough from his sleeping, "Would it be incredibly corny if I said that I was hungry for you?" The genius grinned widely at the sight of Loki snorting back his laughter before rushing to save an almost burning pancake.

Successfully flipping it with a flourish, Loki gave a side glance to the genius who sat at the counter eating the blueberries leftover.

"I would say you are completely insatiable my darling. Am I to assume that you enjoyed my purchases last night?"

Tony dropped the almost empty plastic bag before swiftly making his way to the busy god, whose elegant, pale face held a teasing smirk. The mischievous spark lightening his eyes.

Tony's hands gripped the man's hips, slowly easing the sweatpants, _his sweatpants_ down the slimmer figure, his fingers splayed delicately over the curve of the god's bottom. He heard a soft moan escape Loki's lips as he pressed himself against the god, his semi-erection teasing his ass.

Loki hummed lowly, bending his head slightly once he turned to face the inventor. His lips connected with Tony's parted mouth, moaning softly at the warm palm gripping his neck and that warm tongue tangling with his own.

The god ended their kiss at the sound of the sizzling pan. He ran a pink tongue over his wet lips as he expertly flipped the pancake with a flick of his wrist, relishing the sweet taste that was Tony.

"I very much did, sweetheart, but I have to admit seeing you in my clothes with that rock star hair still does it for me. Here, let me help you set the table." Tony gathered two plates, cups and sets of utensils before setting the table. It was such a domestic thing to do.

"Hey Lokes how about after we're done, we make a quick stop at our new favorite store."

Having Loki model new outfits in the very intimate changing rooms, especially ones as revealing and saucy as the ones he'd seen yesterday was an incentive enough for the mechanic. Loki was stacking the piles of pancakes on a plate when his eyes widened, "Oh brilliant you might get to meet Jonathon."

His eyes were fully focused on the task at hand; he failed to notice Tony's shoulders tense at the mention of an unfamiliar name. Tony cursed softly as the teapot he'd been holding overfilled Loki's mug.

The smaller of man of the two attempted to sound nonchalantly. _Attempted._

"Who's 'Jonathon', and why would he possibly be there?"

He tried to keep the jealousy from sounding in his voice but honestly who wouldn't feel suspicious. "Oh he's an employee there in the shop I visited. He was most helpful in offering me to help get my size right-"

Tony scratched the side of his head before asking bluntly, no longer caring if he sounded jealous, "Are you saying he touched you?"

_No one touches my stuff- my Loki!_

It may have come out slightly angry which caused Loki to pause his movements. The God of Mischief noticed how rigid and tense his lover appeared after mentioning the very attentive employee. Loki placed the rest of breakfast, egg benedict and sausage with pancakes, on the table, before settling himself on the seat beside Tony. Those hazel eyes seemed darker without their usual laughter.

He sighed softly, resting his hands upon narrow hips. "No he did not touch me. I am more than capable of figuring out what size fits me. Jonathon was simply helping me nothing else."

The fallen god thoughts went back to the day before remembering the overly helpful employee offering his time and attention. He did seem a bit _over _attentive but wasn't that a requirement of their job? Loki was still figuring the behavior of Midgardians. Their lack of personal space was one issue he was currently battling everyday.

His emerald gaze fell upon Tony who occupied himself by pouring an insane amount of sugar into his coffee. "It sounds like this guy wanted to see more of your skin then help you Lokes!"

They were now fully seated at the table, the slight steam from their meals rising causing their stomachs to grumble with anticipation.

The dark haired man shook his head, his eyebrows rising at Tony's response. "Don't be ridiculous, if he believed I found him attractive why didn't he just say so instead of giving me his phone number?"

Loki pursed his lips at the obnoxious scoff that came from the back of Tony's throat. Honestly the man could act almost as bad as Thor when he didn't get his way. He brought his mug close to his lips the sweet aroma soothingly filling his senses.

"He gave you his phone number?" Loki nodded once more before returning his attention to his breakfast. It was too early for Tony's overdramatic antics. "Okay that is it! Jarvis? Send me the suit, I have someone to target practice with."

The mechanic stood abruptly from the table but not before nabbing a fluffy pancake and taking a vicious bite from it.

Loki rolled his eyes clearly exasperated with Tony, his hand reached to pull on the faded shirt Tony wore and urged the infuriated man to take a seat.

"No he wanted to meet you too. I may have mentioned that I was with someone. He said something about getting together sometime. All of us." The taller of the two frowned slightly when Tony a broke out into loud guffaws.

Tony's feelings of anger and jealousy were simmered once he learned that the douche bag was not only attracted to Loki but had a little something else in mind that involved the three of them. The much darker, scandalous side of Tony assumed the pervert wanted a threesome. Which was not going to happen, sex was only between Loki and him. And both being the divas that they were respectively known as, did not share.

His lover despite his mischievousness and intelligence was not aware of the intentions of others who found him attractive. More than several occasions had Tony needed to control his temper to not hit fire at someone for flirting with an unknowing Loki.

And this was one of those times.

"Sweetheart I think it would be best if perhaps we found another place with more variety of clothing that you like instead of shopping where this Jaso-"

"Jonathon," corrected Loki.

"Right..." Tony angrily stabbed his eggs with a fork before shoving it into his mouth. He immediately felt himself have a foodgasm. The god's culinary skills were out of this world. Pun intended.

He dug into his breakfast, moaning appreciatively at the famous pancakes that Loki was becoming known for. They rivaled Captain America's cooking. Loki held his steaming tea close to his lips as his hooded eyes lingered on the eating man. He meditatively took a sip, before asking, "You're not jealous are you? It's not as if I found particularly attractive. You are the one I want Tony and some dull human with too much hairspray is not going to change that do you understand me?

He gave a stern look toward Tony who was slumped over in his seat. He knew he was acting ridiculous well more so than Pepper would say. Loki had never given him the reason to question the god's fidelity but his confidence; the famous Stark confidence waned whenever he was out with Loki. Younger men who were decent looking would make double, no triple glances at the lean figure with a penchant for tight jeans and leather boots. The media, willing to sell any story to attract viewers, came up with the idea that Loki was a new and upcoming European model and was dating playboy Tony Stark. They would joke often about how long their relationship would last and while it amused Loki it infuriated the genius.

But it was way better than the city knowing that New York's newest resident was the very same villain who had tried to destroy and take over the city and the very people who inhabited it.

Still it was annoying and now his insecurities had come to bite him hard in the ass with a disappointed god looking at him.

"Fine! I apologize for getting angry with you. Its just hearing this jerk flirting with you despite knowing that you were in a relationship poked at one of my-"

"-Insecurities?"

Loki raised an eyebrow after finishing Tony's sentence. He could only nod in agreement.

"You are a silly man Tony Stark."

Tony slumped further in his seat. Great now he was pathetic. Wonderful.

"What on earth could you possibly be insecure of Tony? You are this intelligent, extremely attractive man with money and the brain power to make your machines and toys at your own leisure. You are a hero to millions of children in the world. That boy or honestly any mortal you see looking at me-yes I know they do, are nothing compared to you. I went into that store and purchased those garments for both of us to enjoy. That was just for you, silly man. Only for you."

Loki took a bite of his breakfast leaving Tony to sit jaw-slack at his speech. He was about to reach for the syrup when the sudden scraping of chair being pushed back and the hand cupping the side of his face roughly to pull him into a hard, wet kiss. Sure it wasn't the loveliest kiss considering the food bits but actions were louder than words and Tony was expressing how the god had just managed to make those worries disappear in an instant. And remind him that Loki was his and Tony vice versa.

Tony broke them apart, his hands pulling Loki closer to him until the man was practically in his lap. Loki took it all into stride resting comfortably on Tony's lap before taking a sip from the dark coffee his lover was so fond of.

"Hmm…that is not as bad I originally thought."

He took a sip from the offered mug before replying:

"I bet you said the same thing once you tried on all those fancy panties, huh?"

Loki tilted his head back to rest on Tony's shoulder, he moved closer until his mouth was resting close to the inventor's ear. He pressed his lips against the warm skin, smirking at the sharp intakes of breath from Tony. He whispered, "Since you seemed to enjoy my as you say "panties" last night. How about we go try on the rest? I even have this red silk- TONY! Put me down this instant you are well aware I detest being carried in this manner!"

Tony grunted slightly under the weight, "Sorry honey I hear "red" and "panties" in the same sentence. With the image of you wearing said panties is definitely a turn on!"

The fireman's carry as unromantic as it looked led both Tony and Loki into their private quarters where Tony was allowed to see Loki model one or two before he finally pulled Loki down onto the bed where he began to ravish the slighter man.

* * *

"Sir, Miss Potts requested for you to-

"Jarvis mute I'm kind of busy here- _oh did I mention how flexible you are! Oh!Uhhh!_ Hey buddy tell her that something came up and I really, really need to – _oh that mouth is the definition of sin_\- take care of!"

The harsh breathing along with the rustling sounds of the sheets moving and bed creaking were heard throughout the tower. About a few days later, Loki was out of underwear and Tony was all too willing to go shopping with the god of exquisite taste on trip to Paris. He had heard from an unknown source that there was a little shop that would please not only Loki's taste in clothes but as well as was beginning to have a thing for corsets. Loki thought of them as a type of warrior garment and Tony thought the god would be the most delicious sight in a black fringed, emerald satin corset. It was a win-win for them both.

He'd never thought shopping would be this exciting.

**A/N: Review and fave please!**


End file.
